


[podfic] The Murder Bot Is the Real Victim Here

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light Side Gameplay, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, murder droids make the galaxy go 'round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: HK-47 was made for murder and mayhem. Revan turning back to the Light Side is really not working out for him.
Relationships: HK-47 & Female Revan (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] The Murder Bot Is the Real Victim Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Murder Bot Is the Real Victim Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369323) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Non-Graphic Violence, murder droids make the galaxy go 'round, Light Side Gameplay, humor

 **Length:** 00:11:01  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Murder%20Bot%20Is%20the%20Real%20Victim%20Here_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
